


Saved

by Sweatpants Princess (inkoandpen)



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Other, npc x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/Sweatpants%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sfw Meili x Reader originally written for Valentine's Day 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

You've always wanted to see the tremendous floating city of Dref Dur. Now that you're here, though, you're wishing you'd never come.

Somewhere in the maze of the city, you were cornered by bandits. Thugs. Foolishly, the best of your protection and weapons are back in the skyport, on the ship you used to get here.  
Alone, splayed out against a dead-end wall, you close your eyes and wait for the first blow to strike-  
but it never does.

You open one eye a crack and see the gang that attacked you being tossed around like nothing. You are amazed.

As the last of the thugs slink away, the man who chased them off turns around to wave at you. 

“Meili,” he says, offering you a sharp little grin. There is an odd shine somewhere deep in his eyes. When you look at his face, you feel sucked in, almost as if you're floating. It calms you.  
"That's my name." You're still a bit shaken from the fight you just witnessed, but you nod and offer him a small smile of your own as well. When you don't say anything, he continues speaking, sounding as breezy and confident as can be. “I was just on my way to dinner, actually. You're welcome to come along. Something here tells me you aren't cut out for being alone right now.” 

A beat passes, as you find you're still shaking, and then you smile a little wider. You had plans, sure, but they weren't quite as interesting as dinner with Meili – and so you agree.  
“I'd love to.” 

Meili grins again and offers his arm, placing a hand over yours as you steady yourself against him, and the two of you head off into the heart of town,  
safely into your next adventure.~


End file.
